Toy Story: The Video Game
Toy Story: The Video Game (also known as simply Toy Story) is a video game based on the Pixar movie Toy Story. The game was first released on December 1995 for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System in the US. Each version was different from the other, either in the number of levels, graphical differences, or music and sound. Plot The game remains thematically true to the movie. Woody, a pull-string cowboy doll, is a little boy's favorite toy until he gets an electronic talking Buzz Lightyear with arm-mounted laser and karate-chop action for his birthday. Under the bed goes Woody and so starts a rivalry between the loyal cowboy and his egotistical, somewhat delusional nemesis that lasts the whole movie and the whole game. Each level, with the exception of the Buzz Nightmare level, depicts a scene from the movie. Gameplay The player played as the main character Woody. He could, run, jump, duck and did many many moves with his pull-string, these were as follows: *Attack and tie up enemies like a lasso. *Knock objects down. *Swing across big heights by using hooks. You also got the chance to play as RC in two particular levels. Items in the Game While exploring the breathtaking levels of the game, there were also special items for Woody to obtain or help him in the game, these were as follows: *'Woody's Hat:' Gave you an extra life. *'Gold Star:' Woody's life gauge had five stars, each time he was hit, he would lose one. If he collected a Gold Star it would give him back some health. The more he got, the more his health was restored. *'Tin Stars:' There were fifty of them in each game, some scattered around the levels while others were obtained by hitting objects or attacking the Boss. Collecting all of them at the end gave Woody an another Hat, less than fifty gave you a Gold Star. They were also added to a main total which if you had 150 or more you would get a continue. However if you had 200 stars or more, the player could try a special bonus game called "Shooting Stars" to gain more health stars. *'Flag Post:' Every time you passed a post, a flag with Woody's Hat appeared as a Checkpoint, marking your place in that particular level. If you lost a life, you went back to the last Flag Pole you touched and was able to continue it from there. They sometimes even dropped Gold Stars if you needed them. Release It was first released on December 1995 for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System, April 1996 for the Sega Mega Drive/Sega Genesis, May 1996 Game Boy, and October 31, 1996 for the PC in the US. It was advertised in a couple Toy Story TV spots, and even got its own advertisements on the VHS's for Toy Story and The Big Green (both used the Sega Genesis versions for gameplay footage). Included Levels Characters in the Game *Woody *Buzz Lightyear *Mr. Potato Head *Hamm *Rex *Etch A Sketch *Snake 1 2 *Robot *RC Car *Rocky Gibraltar *Green Army Men *Roly Poly Clown *Shark *Squeeze Toy Aliens 2 *Sid Phillips *Scud 2 *Babyface 2 *Legs 2 *Roller Bob 2 *Rockmobile 1 Doesn't appear in the Super Nintendo version 2 Doesn't appear in the Game Boy version 1 2 Only appears in the Genesis version Trivia *Each console release features a different version of the game; the Sega Genesis/Mega Drive release is the only one to contain all 18 levels. **In addition, each release features a unique artwork, with the exception of the Game Boy version, which reuses the Sega Genesis artwork. *The PC version is not compatible with Windows XP, Vista, 7, and upwards. *An unofficial 8-Bit version of the game was made for the Nintendo Entertainment System in 1997. Cover Gallery Toystorysegagenesis.jpg|Sega Genesis Toystorysupernintendo.jpg|Super Nintendo Entertainment System ToyStoryPC.jpg|PC Toystorygameboy.jpg|Game Boy Category:Toy Story Video Games